Olvido
by LAuren Saint Seiya
Summary: Olvidaron lo que un día fueron, jamás se cruzaron en sus vidas, pero ahora deben recordar quienes son, luchar por volverse a ver una vez mas, luchar ya no por un Dios sino por ellos.


**Un intento por saciar mi curiosidad sobre que fue después de la pelicula "Overtura del Cielo" pues vimos en el final que tanto Seiya como Saori se reencuentran pero parece que ambos olvidaron quienes eran, en mi opinión personal supongo que lo mismo paso con los demás chicos, en este fic intento abordar que fue de ellos, bajo el supuesto de que los 6 (Saori, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu) olvidaron todo lo respectivo con lo referente a Athena. Espero se den la oportunidad de leerlo.**

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La ira del Olimpo se desato con la última Guerra Santa contra Hades Dios del Inframundo que sostuvo Athena en compañía de sus Santos de Bronce y Oro, los primeros despertaron el ultimo sentido que solo un Dios posee a la vez que sus armaduras tomaron el grado de Armaduras Divinas, mientras que los segundos se reunieron por última vez ante el Muro de los Lamentos, siendo la última vez que la Orden Dorada de Athena se reuniera bajo el objetivo de ayudar a la Diosa, un triste adiós pero aun así una cálida despedida donde las traiciones y los malos ratos quedaron en el olvido, se habían perdonado y reencontrado, después de todo Ares no había logrado mermar la Orden de Athena, no, al contrario ellos seguirían a la Diosa sin importar qué, de ser preciso volverían a su lado en la siguiente vida, si de ser posible eso harían.

Con el accionar de los Santos el Olimpo tembló, no solo eran temidos los de Bronce quienes afamados y victoriados los dejaban ver como héroes, humanos capaz de hacer lo inimaginable, no, la Orden Dorada era temida, desde Arias hasta Piscis, cada uno de los Santos de Oro había demostrado ser digno defensor de las casas del Zodiaco, incluso a Kanon se le considero un Santo de Athena, el segundo guardián de Géminis, el estratega del Santuario, aquel era aún más temido por la manera en cómo había engañado a un Olimpico, si alguno de los trece había que tener vigilado ese era al gemelo menor.

Zeus se vio más afectado que el resto, pues a su mente solo venia aquella profecía cortesía de su padre, miedo fue lo que sintió porque después de todo lo que había hecho por evitar que le derrocaran parecía que hubiese sido inútil pues que lejos estuvo aquella profecía donde se le aseguraba que sería un hombre el elegido para derrocarle, que equivocado, Athena era el peligro, ella y sus Santos, la estúpida fe de los mortales en ella pareciera darle más poder, debía evitar a toda costa que ella se volviera superior a él.

Usando su poder de convencimiento sumado al miedo y el sentimiento de amenaza que comenzaba a despertar en el resto de las deidades fue fácil para el llamado Rey de Dioses convencerles de tenerles.

Los Dioses en primer término castigaron a la Elite Dorada, la que un día fue consideraba la más poderosa y temible entre las Elites de los Dioses sería la primera en pagar la osadía de levantar su puño contra un Dios, su castigo: por tinieblas estar, resguardadas sus almas en el monolito que se colocó en el que algún día fuere el Santuario de Athena, a la vista de cualquiera y así pudieran comprender que todo aquel que ose estar en contra de un Dios terminara pagando muy caro su atrevimiento.

Por otro lado Apolo y Artemisa, serian quienes se encargarían de hacer pagar a la llamada Diosa de la Guerra Justa y la Sabiduría por sus ofensas al resto de los Olímpicos, contando con el apoyo de Zeus el castigo seria efectivo y duradero, que inclusive la Diosa Athena jamás podría evadir.

Artemisa se autonombro la nueva protectora de la Tierra adjudicándose el Santuario de su hermanan como propio, donde Amazonas así como los Santos sobrevivientes de la última Guerra Santa le juraron lealtad dejando a un lado a Athena.

¡Qué ilusa! al pensar que cinco de ellos lo aceptarían así como así, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu una vez más se levantaron contra un Dios, en este caso la Diosa de la Luna, juntos enfrentaron a los Ángeles de la Deidad, jamás se dieron por vencidos, logrando que Seiya llegase hasta donde Athena, la cual pretendía derramar su sangre por la salvación de la tierra, él no pudo convencer a la chica de desistir, todo se complicó cuando aprecio Apolo, Dios del Sol, quien les hizo frente tanto a la Diosa como a su Santo más fiel: Pegaso; donde él cuestiono a la chica y su apego a los mortales así como le cuestiono ¿Qué le hacía proteger con tanto fervor a los mortales? recibiendo como respuesta palabras lógicas y llenas de amor de parte de ella hacia los humanos, logrando con ello despertar la furia del Dios quién decidido a terminar con ambos, en el último momento pensó que tal vez un castigo para su hermana sería suficiente, uno sin igual.

El peor castigo que podría recibir aquella que ama con todo su ser a la humanidad y sus guerreros seria: el olvido, solo sería Saori Kido no más la Diosa Athena, en esta era no habría más de ella, su esencia divina dormiría, seria hasta dentro de más de 200 años cuando despertaría de nuevo, ahora por el momento solo sería una mortal más, sin recuerdos de sus batallas ni de sus Santos, solo sería la nieta de Mitsumaza Kido, un gran empresario.

El cuidado de la Tierra recaería en Artemisa y él, juntos protegerian la tan amada y deseada Tierra entre los Dioses.

Pero no solo ella seria castigada, pues en el Olimpo le temían a los mortales , en especial a los Santos de Bronce puesto que no entendían que era lo que les motivaba a seguir, no encontraban razón lógica que explicara la tenacidad del Pegaso, la esperanza de Andrómeda, el poder del Fénix, la lealtad del Dragón y la perseverancia del Cisne, de cierto modo les admiraban aunque lo negaran, pues ellos aunque fueran Dioses no serían capaces de levantarse una y otra vez, dejando de lado el dolor de sus heridas, por ello ellos también serían castigados. Pasando por Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y terminando con Ikki, los Santos de Bronce olvidaron todo lo respecto a su Diosa y su vida como sus fieles guerreros.

Y al igual que ellos el mundo entero olvidaría a la Diosa de la Guerra Justa y la Sabiduría junto a sus Santos que con sus manos tocaron el cielo, vistiéndose de gloria al ser solo guerreros de bronce y vencer a Dioses y sus ejércitos, no más Athena, no más guerras, para ellos, solo serían mortales comunes.

Sin tocarse el corazón el Dios del Sol separo a la chica de ellos, no más santos de la esperanza, solo mortales lidiando con problemas comunes.

No contento con eso a ellos les castigo aún más, les arrebato eso que les hacía únicos, les dejo completamente perdidos, en su ser siempre existiría la confusión, no encontrarían paz alguna, un tormento eterno en su vida, jamás volverían a verse y a conocerse, jamás dejaría que volverían a ser ellos.

Apartados unos de los otros les dejo en diversas partes y en diversas circunstancias:

Seiya, para él su vida había sido prácticamente la misma pues quedo al lado de Miho y el Orfanato de la Fundación Graude mas sin embargo ya no era el mismo, temeroso y cobarde esas eran las características que ahora le describían además que jamás conoció a Saori.

Hyoga perdido entre la soledad de Rusia vagaba sin rumbo fijo entre la multitud, era normal verle sin rumbo, nadie podía acercarse a él pues terminaba siendo apartado de manera brusca, su carácter no cambio mucho pues ahora era más parecido al de su olvidado maestro Camus de Acuario, frío y alejado de todos.

Shiryu quedo en Japón solo sin guía alguna, vagando sin rumbo fijo, sin Sunrei ni el recuerdo del viejo maestro, nada en su vida parecía tener sentido ni razón de ser.

Shun e Ikki, el Dios Apolo con ellos hizo énfasis en especial pues sabía que lo que hacía que el Fénix siguiera adelante era su hermano, debía romper ese lazo a toda costa, Ikki quedo en el Norte de Japón bajo el cuidado de una familia, conocería el calor de hogar, con ello pretendía que su lazo que le unía Shun muriera, pues esta familia estaba integrada por los dos padre y dos hijos, el moreno seria el hermano mayor, olvidaría a su propio hermano.

Por su parte a Shun lo envió al Sur de Japón, donde era conocido como un vagabundo el cual robaba y hui de la policía, de cierta manera era ermitaño pues no le permitía a las personas acercarse a él, cada día se hundía más en su oscuridad. Pues para diversión de una deidad le dejo el sentimiento de oscuridad, esa culpa que había sentido al saberse avatar de Hades, le dejaría hundirse en su propia cárcel, donde no hallaría consuelo alguno, ya no tendría a quien aferrarse, quien le ayudara a salir de ella, no habría alguien para él.

Pagarían caro sus pecados, su esperanza había muerto, solo eran unas almas en pena, errantes y vagabundas, nunca más levantarían su puño contra alguna divinidad.

Había muerto Athena y con ella sus Santos, el cálido cosmos de a Diosa dormiría y si de ser preciso jamás volvería a despertarse, jamás volverían a saber de ella como la protectora de la Tierra.

 **Continuará...**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Les quiero compartir una nueva historia, la cual espero sea de su agrado y pueda contar con su apoyo.**

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review.**


End file.
